vocaloid_song_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Like Parents, Like Kids
Hime Meika: Hmm..... if I have a twin, does this mean that it takes at least two relatives to make a family? Prima: That's a good question. I think a husband and wife can successfully make at least one child. Hime: Hi, Prima! Prima: Why, hello, Hime, I've heard so much about you and your twin. Are you a girl? Hime: I absolutely am~! Mikoto said that I'm seconds older than so. And you know what I yearn to do? :I can do a bunch of girly things :Since my hair is long and mostly pink :There are so many dolls in all kinds of types :Might say there's more than people think :I can craft some jewelry out of scattered stuff :They can come in any shape and size :And for somebody extremely new :One thing I tend to do is make a surprise Prima :My, I cannot hold this back :For I can give you something in exchange :Some people like it perfect-looking :And they don't expect things looking strange :Some think you're like monstrous demons :But I think you're cute to me :Now I can show you some white flowers :To make you smile, they're nice to see Mikoto Meika: What about me? Some think I'm a boy, but my hair just has one braid. :If Rin and Len are sesquizygotic twins, :Then is my older twin my sister I have? :Pink and blue are like a baby's magnet :Charging a surge with a positive laugh :When mothers suddenly make baby boys :They then are given light blue soft toys :It's why I was born with blue hair :And it makes me do boyish things with care & Prima :Girls and their mothers are gifted to love :And share the peace with the skies above :No matter what they tend to do :Dreams can likely later on come true & Meika twins :Easy education in home is a start :Caring will never break us apart :It takes effort to make innocence :Building on and it might be very tense Tonio: Hey, you three, I heard you singing when I was on my way to have a drink. Prima: Really? As apparent, it's all about how good life is supposed to be and these twins are right here with me. They're Hime and Mikoto and they're possibly from the same family called Meika. Hime: Yeah, I like being of girl because of my looks~ Mikoto: Like some boys, my hair is a little longer than others, so I asked my mama to braid it. Tonio: That's interesting. To make a complete difference... :Gentlemen when single can do manly things :Like working in offices that are ideal :When it comes to snacks, they take dark chocolate :And get used to its taste that is real :In the old times, they spend their own moments :Reading newspapers about what happened then :Sipping their cups of coffee by the table-side :But I can do unique things like they don't know when twins :Kids can play in the playgrounds and draw :Whatever has entered their brains :They never expected amazing toys :So they want to make sure their intelligence remains & Tonio :Grownups on the other hand :Can do what adults do any day :Like having a glass of wine or champagne :That comes in different colors as you say All :Yet the one thing families regardless of age :Really like to do when together as one :They go to places that are good for the young :And they share their food having plenty of fun :The modern meets the contemporary :Along with the classical as well :Everyone wants a life of peace :Hoping it'll last for eternity so swell Hime Would you pick me up as high as you can? Tonio Might be my first try for a horned girl from Japan. Mikoto Is it OK if I can have some tea? Prima Perhaps I can let you share a cup with me. & Prima :When it comes to tea back in the past :Genders were strictly separated & Tonio :Good old pastimes can all be preserved :As long as they are not aggravated Category:Hime Meika Category:Prima Category:Mikoto Meika Category:Tonio Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan Category:Talkloid features